


First Impressions

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lexa and Raven meet at a club when Lexa spills a glass of beer on Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Clarke owed Raven big time. Like, buy her coffee for a month big time. 

The bar they were in was nothing like Raven’s regular haunt, and if Clarke hadn’t begged, there was no way she’d be there. 

But Clarke had begged, and begged, and her crush had invited her to drinks but it was with his friends so she needed to bring a friend, and please, please, please. 

That’s how she found herself surrounded by pretentious assholes, dressed like they’d just descended from the office, striped shirts, tie clips, and that obnoxious laughter only true pricks could master. 

It was definitely the last place Raven wanted to be. 

She still had grease on her jeans from being under the hood of a car all day, and smelt more like motor oil than she cared to admit. Her red jacket stuck out like a sore thumb in-between all the greys, blacks, and blues, and god, she could feel so many eyes on her. 

Clarke’s hand in hers, pulling her through the crowds, which were parting as Raven moved closer, was the only reason she hadn’t yet bolted for the door. That would be a shitty friend move, and Raven was not a shitty friend. 

“Clarke,” some guy called out, and together they headed in his direction. 

Clarke made the introductions, with them sitting down across from Lincoln, the guy she’d been going on about for weeks, and his friend, Anya. They had the whole young professional look going on, and Raven tried not to roll her eyes. 

Anya was as talkative as a dead body. In fact, Raven was sure she’d had been in better company with one. 

Lincoln, on the other hand, was easy going and actually pretty decent. He might have dressed like all the others in the place, but he had a charm about him, and no wonder Clarke was so hooked. 

Trying to give them some privacy despite the public setting, Raven focused on her drink, and attempted to make some conversation with Anya. She was more interested in glaring at anyone who looked like they might come over, or dare ask for the spare seat at their table. 

It really was turning out to be a great night. 

While debating the pros and cons of leaving, and what that would mean for Clarke, Raven was suddenly drenched down one side of her body, the familair smell of beer hitting her at the same time, she gritted her teeth to stop from crying out in fright. It was fucking cold. 

“Shit,” a woman said, panicked. 

“Fucking great,” Raven growled, turning to look at what asshole had just made her night so much worse. 

Clarke and Linocln were already standing, with Anya having vanished, and the woman stood there for a second, looking her over. 

“I’m so sorry, I knocked into-”

“I don’t care,” Raven barked, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Here,” Anya said, and Raven opened her eyes again to see her handing over napkins. 

“Thanks,” Raven murmured, as the woman put her now half empty beer down on the table, along with a full glass of what looked like gin and tonic. 

“Raven, this is Lexa. She’s normally not so clumsy,” Lincoln said, pointing between the woman and her.  Anya snorted at her words, shaking her head, and Lexa shot her a glare. “Lexa, this is Raven, Clarke’s friend,” Lincoln finished, and super, Raven couldn’t even yell at Lexa because she was friends with Lincoln. 

“I really am sorry, Raven, do you want me to help get you cleaned up?” Lexa asked, concern deep in her voice. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Getting up, Raven watched the drips fall off her clothing, and she sighed, cutting through the crowd to go to the bathroom. 

As she’d left the table, she heard a chair move behind her, and assumed Clarke was coming to see if she was okay. But once in the bathroom, which were thankfully empty, it wasn’t Clarke that had followed Raven. 

“Here, let me get you some paper towels, we can maybe wash down of the beer off so you don’t smell like a brewery. And I have perfume in my bag if you want that, too,” Lexa said, on a mission, grabbing paper towels and bringing them closer, ignoring Raven’s gaze. 

“I’ve got it, don’t worry. Not like you did it on purpose.” Looking at herself in the mirror, Raven realised that she was going to have to take her top off and try and dry it under the hand dryers. She could even run some of it under the sink to wash it.

Not bothering much about it, Raven stopped rubbing at her clothes and pulled her top off, leaving her in her bra and jeans. Eying the mirror as she did so, Raven noticed that Lexa was focusing completely on the floor. Huh. 

“You should go back out, join everyone, I’ll be there soon.” Grabbing the worst section of her top, Raven splashed water on it, and then rung it out. 

Moving over to the hand dryers, Raven put her top underneath, but nothing happened. They didn’t buzz to life like she expected, and trying another, the same thing happened. They weren’t working. 

Hence the paper towels. 

“Great,” Raven muttered, folding out her top and seeing that it was now worse than it was before. 

“Well, you can’t wear that,” Lexa murmured, shaking her head, sprining into action, taking off her jumper and placing it on the counter top. 

“What are you doing?” Raven then asked as Lexa began to unbutton her shirt. What was happening?

“Here,” Lexa said, sliding it down her shoulders, revealing a tank top beneath, black bra straps showing, and now it was Raven’s turn to look away. 

“You’re giving me your shirt?” 

“I have my jumper,” Lexa explained, pointing towards the sink where it sat. Tentatively, Raven accepted Lexa’s shirt, bringing it closer. 

Lexa’s perfume was the first thing she noticed when she slipped it on, the next was the warmth of Lexa’s body heat still on the fabric, and thirdly, how it didn’t quite fit her. The sleeves were too long, and Lexa looked downright charmed as she stepped closer to fix that mess. 

Reaching out, Lexa started folding up the sleeves to make it look better. Raven could only stand there, watching, letting Lexa do as she pleased. She really was stunning. Maybe if she hadn’t poured beer on her. Maybe if they hadn’t met at this type of bar. Maybe. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, when Lexa had finished. 

“You’re welcome,” Lexa replied, smiling softly, and then making a move to put her jumper on. 

With both of them covered up, they went back out towards their friends. Lincoln had bought another round while they’d been gone, new drinks on the table, and with all that out the way, they could finally go back to how it was before. 

“Nice shirt,” Clarke replied, smirking, and oh she could just shut up. 

Anya looked like she wanted to say something, too, but Lexa didn’t give her the chance. 

Lincoln, playing the peacemaker, started asking questions, enquiring about herself and Clarke, with Anya and Lexa chipping in anecdotes and jokes, and Raven noticed none of them were as bad as she’d first thought them to be. 

It was actually really easy to hang out with them, and the night seemed to fly by after that. By the time they were calling last orders at the bar, all of them were a good way towards drunk, sitting at the tipsy stage, but enjoying themselves all the same. 

Lincoln ushered everyone outside, intending to get them a cab, and with Anya, Clarke and himself searching the street for one, Raven nodded Lexa over, until they were separate from the group. 

There might have been a little bit of flirting going on. There might have been a lot of heady looks at the other. There might just have been a drunken desire to act on those actions. 

Gently pulling Lexa by the front of her jumper, her coat open to the chill of the night air, Raven led Lexa towards her, until there was barely any distance in between them.

“I thought you were going to be an asshole, especially when you poured beer on me,” she confessed. 

“I’m all about making a memorable first impression,” Lexa replied, teasing, and Raven rolled her eyes at that. 

“Very memorable. But more so when you took your shirt off.” Lexa’s grin was crooked, and Raven ran her hands up Lexa’s shoulders, up her neck, to cup her head slightly. 

“I could say the same,” Lexa said, licking her lips. Enough was enough. 

Not wasting any more time with unnecessary words, Raven closed the distance, meeting Lexa half way, and sunk into her kiss. The feel of her lips, tentative but wanting, controlled but burning, had Raven letting out a small groan as Lexa kissed her again, and again, and again. 

The taste of Lexa’s tongue, warm from the desire, and with the hint of the beer, earned her another moan. Lexa was so sure, so certain in her kisses, swiping Raven’s bottom lip with her tongue here, kissing her softly there, and then stealing the air from Raven’s lungs in the next kiss. 

It was maddening. 

“Are you two done, we’re going to get food?!” Clarke yelled, and Raven wanted to kill her. 

Lexa didn’t let Clarke’s voice deter her, although she slowed, she continued to capture Raven’s bottom lip between her own with each kiss, and continued to caress Raven’s waist with each passing second. 

“You hungry?” Lexa asked, pulling back, forehead against Raven’s, pupils blown, and god, how did she look so damn good? 

“Not for food,” Raven murmured, licking her lips, trying to savour what had just happened. 

Lexa’s laugh was beaming, and Raven smiled back, elated, buzzed, wired, and when Lexa suggested the others go on without them, she felt that all too familiar pull low in her gut. 

She owed Clarke big time. Like, buy her coffee for a month big time. 


End file.
